Tradução: Close to Home
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: Só porque Dean vai para longe, não significa que ele vai embora.


**_N/A:_** **Só uma coisinha entre o episódio da semana passada e o dessa semana. Um pequeno texto após a conversa em "Two and a half man". Obrigada a minha beta izhilzha pelo rápido trabalho. As sugestões dela sempre trazem a minha atenção para o que precisa ser suavizado.**

**Atenção: Nada meu. Tudo pertence ao Eric.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NT:_ Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke, the story belongs to V. Laike and to me just the translation. **

**Sam e Dean pertencem a Eric Kripke, a história à V. Laike e a mim apenas a tradução.**

* * *

><p><strong>PERTO DE CASA<strong>

**Por**

**V. Laike**

Dean sentou-se nos degraus da varanda bebendo uma cerveja. A incerteza flutuava em seu estomago. Porém, era equilibrada por uma estranha, e sem precedente esperança em seu coração. Ele tomou um gole de cerveja e depois, segurou a garrafa em suas mãos, enquanto Ben vinha de bicicleta da rua em direção a casa.

Dean assentiu aprovando que Ben estava usando seu capacete. O garoto era esperto, não corria riscos estúpidos.

Quando Ben viu Dean sentado nos degraus, ele disparou sua bicicleta para a calçada, diminuiu a velocidade e desceu assim que chegou na entrada. Ele levou a bicicleta até os degraus e a estacionou ao lado, em frente aos arbustos. Retirou seu capacete e olhou para Dean hesitante.

"Ei garoto! Como foi o passeio?" Dean perguntou.

Ben encolheu os ombros. "Legal."

"Alguma menina bonita na vizinhança?"

Ben encolheu os ombros de novo. "Eu acho que sim."

Dean estendeu uma lata de refrigerante que ele segurava para Ben. "Senta aqui um minuto. Eu quero conversar."

Ben penduro o capacete em um dos guidões da bicicleta, depois subiu os degraus, pegou seu refrigerante e sentou-se perto de Dean. Eles não se olharam. Ben focou-se em abrir a lata de refrigerante, enquanto Dean encarava a garrafa que ele segurava.

"Desculpe ter gritado com você no outro dia," Dean disse olhando para fora do jardim.

Ben estudou sua lata aberta. "Ta tudo bem. Eu não deveria ter mexido nas suas coisas sem pedir." Ele tomou um gole de refrigerante. Dean viu a si mesmo com a idade de Ben, na confissão e no perdão.

"Você está certo, não deveria. Mas isso não significa que eu devia ter gritado com você como eu fiz."

Dean olhou para rua. Eles escolheram essa casa porque era em um bairro tranquilo e as linhas de visão eram ótimas. Vizinhos podiam ver uns ao outros, ter os olhos uns nos outros. Estar atento sem ser intrometido. Ele fechou um pouco os olhos por causa do sol e pensou.

"Eu entendo, sabe? Eu entendo porque você fez." Ben moveu-se um pouco, e Dean olhou para o menino antes de retornar seu olhar para o jardim. "Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu queria ser como meu pai. Eu o achava um herói. E você tem razão. Eu tinha mesmo um rifle na sua idade."

Ele virou-se para olhar diretamente para Ben. "Mas eu não tive escolha. Sam e eu, nós nunca conhecemos outra vida. Eu quero que as coisas sejam diferentes pra você. Eu quero que você tenha escolhas."

Ben assentiu. Ele era um garoto inteligente. "Mas e se eu quiser fazer o que você faz? E se eu quiser ajudar e proteger as pessoas como você?"

Dean torceu um lado de sua boca e retornou seu olhar para o vidro marrom em sua mão. "Há muitas maneiras de ajudar as pessoas sem fazer o que eu faço."

"Mas e se for isso que eu escolho fazer?" Dean podia ouvir algo familiar no tom de Ben.

"Eu não sou nenhum herói, cara. Eu sou apenas um homem comum fazendo o melhor que pode."

A voz de Ben era baixa, mas segura. "Você é para mim."

"Eu sou o que?"

"Um herói. Você é um herói para mim."

Dean tomou um gole de sua cerveja para tirar o nó em sua garganta.

"Então, e se eu escolher fazer o que você faz? Você vai me ensinar? Por favor?

"Vamos esperar alguns anos, tudo bem? Vamos ver."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Ben bebeu seu refrigerante. Dean tomou outro gole de sua garrafa. Era um dia bom para ficar lá fora. Um belo dia, na verdade.

"Eu e sua mãe tivemos uma conversa."

Ben estudou Dean com cuidado por um momento. "Você está indo embora, não está?" O nível de seu tom era um pobre disfarce de sua decepção, a magoa em seus olhos.

"Por um tempo, sim"

Diante disso, Ben virou-se loucamente e agarrou o braço de Dean. "Não. Por favor, não vai. _Eu __prometo_. Eu prometo que não mexo nas suas coisas de novo. _Eu juro."_

Dean balançou a cabeça, ouvindo o desespero de Ben. "Ei, ei, não garoto. Não é nada disso."

"A mamãe? É a minha mãe que está fazendo você ir embora? Eu falo com ela. Eu vou fazê-la deixar você ficar.

Dean bufou uma risada. "Cara, eu não acho que alguém pode mandar sua mãe fazer alguma coisa. Não, também não é isso."

"Então, por que?"

"Como eu disse, sua mãe e eu conversamos. Ela...me deu algumas opções."

"Como o que?"

"Bem, ela é uma mulher muito inteligente. Ela sabe que eu preciso caçar. É no que eu sou bom, e é o que eu preciso fazer agora."

"Tá certo." Ben olhou triste para sua lata de refrigerante e tomou outro gole.

"Mas ela também não está me chutando para fora. Eu vou voltar."

"Claro."

Dean mudou de posição e virou-se direto para Ben.

"Ben, você e sua mãe, você são as melhores coisas que aconteceram comigo em muito tempo. Eu talvez não seja o cara mais inteligente no mundo. Mas eu reconheço uma coisa boa quando vejo."

Isso trouxe um pequeno sorriso para os lábios de Ben. "Então você vai voltar?"

"Sempre que puder"

Ben assentiu. "E você vai ligar."

Dean sorriu maliciosamente. "É claro. De que outra forma eu vou ficar de olho em você?"

Ben sorriu. "E eu posso ligar para você?"

"É melhor ligar"

"Sobre qualquer coisa."

"Absolutamente."

"Garotas?"

"Principalmente garotas."

"Escola?"

"É... não é meu departamento. Eu talvez tenha que colocar Sam no telefone." Ele ficou sério novamente. "É serio Ben. Você ou sua mãe precisando de qualquer – qualquer - coisa liga para mim. Se você tiver que deixar uma mensagem, eu prometo que ligo de volta assim que puder. Eu prometo."

"E você vai voltar."

"Onde mais eu vou encontrar um garoto tão legal e sua mãe magnífica."

"Você quer dizer 'gostosa'."

"Garoto, ela é sua mãe."

"Tudo bem. Eu sei que você acha ela gostosa."

Dean sorriu. "Sim, eu acho." Dean deu um tapa na perna de Ben. "E falando na sua mãe gostosa, porque você não guarda a bicicleta e diz a ela que todos nós vamos sair para tomar sorvete. Eu pago."

Ben pulo animado. "Beleza."

Dean levantou. "Diz a ela que vamos no meu carro."

O rosto de Ben iluminou-se. "Oba" Ele desceu a escada correndo e pegou sua bicicleta. Ele desapareceu ao lado da casa indo para a garagem, Dean podia ouvir as exclamações de admiração do menino. "Legal!"

Dean bebeu o resto de sua cerveja e olhou em volta da vizinhança. Em breve ele estaria de volta à estrada com Sam. A diferença é que dessa vez, ele tinha uma família dele para voltar para casa. E sim. Isso era muito legal.

_FIM_

* * *

><p><em>NT: Eu sei que não é bem sobre o dia dos pais, mais achei que seria legal postar hoje. A autora já me autorizou a traduzir duas outras histórias dela. Uma melhor que a outra. _

_Reviews? A autora agradece e a tradutora também._

_Feliz dia dos Pais a todos os pais. _


End file.
